Times When Jason is Jealous!
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: Times when Jason just wants to strangle Percy because Jason is JEALOUS! HAITUS
1. The Fight

**Just a one-shot on a Percy/Jason battle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Oh, gods. We've just met Percy Jackson and he seems just as amazing as I've thought he was. He gets my jokes (or at least, he laughs at them) and he just seems like a really cool guy to hang around with. But, Jason always seems to go red or green (not like sick-green, more jealous-green) whenever he's around. I'm not sure why.

"Percy Jackson. I, Jason Grace, challenge you to a dual." Jason announced at dinner. Percy shrugged.  
"Sure. Why not?" He turned to Thalia and grinned. She grinned back.

I was really anxious to see Percy fight. Apparently, he was a source of mass destruction in a fight.

Jason's P.O.V.

Oh, that Jackson is going down. How dare he just walk up to _my_ camp, steal _my_ Praetorship, get back the honour of _my_ cohort and all in just a week?! I was going to show him that no son of Poseidon is better than a son of Jupiter. I hope he's ready to lose.

Leo's P.O.V.

Everyone gathered in the amphitheatre. Greeks on one side and Romans on the other. Jason was on the side of the Romans and Percy on the side of the Greeks.

Percy got out a pen. I was confused. How does someone fight with a – whoa. He had uncapped his pen, and it had turned into a Celestial Bronze sword.

Jason got out his coin and flipped it to hold a sword as well.

In five seconds, Percy was down. _What? I thought he was a better swordsman than that!_

Jason's P.O.V.

Ha. That Jackson was awful. How he was able to fight, I had no idea. The Romans were all yelling and cheering behind me.

"Greek demigods are pathetic!" I yelled. I saw Piper and Leo's hurt expressions, but I paid them no attention. "Especially those of the Big Three! Sons of Poseidon, in particular, obviously are worthless!"

"JASON GRACE!" My sister, Thalia, yelled from the Greek side. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREEKS! PERCE, SHOW HIM!"  
"Jason," Percy said, in a deadly calm voice that was slowly rising, "I tried to give you back your praetorship, I threw the fight away for you and this is what I get in thanks? You can insult me, you can fight me, you can even _condemn_ me, but when you decided to _insult_ _my bloodline_? You cross a line, RIGHT THALS?" The last part was directed at my sister.  
"SHOW HIM, PERCY! SHOW HIM WHAT A GREEK CAN_ REALLY_ DO!" Thalia yelled and the Greeks who knew Percy smiled like they knew something we didn't.  
"Jason," a smile was playing around Percy's mouth, "we'll have a rematch. Powers allowed. No holding back."  
"Sure." _No difference in who the winner will be._

A few minutes into the fight and it was clear that Percy had been holding back a lot. Every jab was deflect, every strike was parried. He seemed to know what I was doing before I did it. Suddenly, I got an idea. I flew up. "Fight me up here." _In my father's domain, where I'm more powerful._  
"Your idea." Percy smiled. He created a hurricane around himself. It lifted him up. Then, the Little Tiber exploded and Percy rode along it. I created a storm, but it kept on spluttering out whenever it got close to Percy's hurricane. I swore in Latin.

Leo's P.O.V.

Piper and I had gaping mouths. There's no way Percy can lose now. A watery hand reached out of the river and grabbed Jason.

After a few moments, Jason was spat out from the Little Tiber and he landed on the ground.

"So, us Greeks are pathetic, huh, Grace?" Percy said, sarcastically. "Especially those of the Big Three, huh? In particular, sons of Poseidon, eh?"  
Jason turned red. Suddenly, Percy was struck with lightning and Jason looked smug.

The Greeks gasped. "You idiot! _Vlacas_!" They screamed, as the ground started shaking violently. An earthquake. A really, _really_ violent earthquake.  
"What did _I_ do?" Jason asked to Thalia.  
"You made Percy mad!" _Wait, _Percy's _doing this?_ "If there's one demigod who you shouldn't piss off, it's Percy! Even an angry _me_ is better than a pissed-off Percy! I got in a fight with Percy once and I was about to surrender when something interrupted us. The oracle."

The ground was still violently shaking. Now, hurricanes were popping up and whirlpools were forming. Horses started rearing and Reyna was unsuccessfully trying to rein in her pegasus.

"Stop, Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled. "Jason's probably jealous! Stop!" Everything stopped. The ground stopped shaking, hurricanes disappeared, whirlpools covered themselves up, horses calmed down and Reyna's pegasus reined itself in again.

Percy stormed out, with most of Camp Half-Blood on his heels.

Jason's P.O.V.

When are they gonna realise: PERCY'S NOT THAT GREAT?!


	2. Jealous Jason Part 1

**NB: These are all one-shots… except this one. This one's a three-shot. LOL.**

**Me: All rights go to Rick Riordan where due.**

**Percy: Does that mean you don't own me?**

**Me: No. I don't.**

**Percy: Or Annabeth?**

**Me: No. I don't own her either.**

**Percy: Or Jason? Or anybody else? Or the places or -**

**Me: *shouting* Styx, Percy! I only own the plot! Okay?!**

**Percy: Jeez, no need to shout.**

**Me: *about to murder Percy* Just, shut up. *still mildly annoyed, but calmer* Anyway, I just want to say, I'm not a Percy-hater or a Jason-hater, I just particularly enjoy fics where Jason is a b*****d and should die. But don't mistake that for me hating him. 'Cos I don't. Oh, and it's kind of OOC and sometimes the flashbacks and the stories aren't the same as in the book, but I tried to keep it as close as possible, and -**

**Percy: infinity?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Percy: Shut up.**

**Me: NEVER! *starts babbling on and on about different book series***

**Percy; URGH! *shoves head into palms* *looks at you (the reader)* I just ****_had_**** to set her off, didn't I?**

****LINE****

Jason was seated at the table in the dining room of the Argo II. He was alone in the room, as all the others were in the sitting room, listening to all of Percy's quests. _Percy._ If Jason had to hear _one more thing_ about the stupid son of Poseidon, he would go _crazy_. At Camp Half-Blood, yes, they had accepted Jason as their stand-in leader whilst Percy was unconscious and amnesiatic, but all the time, he was constantly compared to with Percy. "Oh, _Percy_ never listened to what he was told to do, but he always came out triumphant", "_Percy_ was always modest and selfless to the point where it was annoying", "_Percy_ was such a rebel, that the only streak he had was for compliance". Even his sister, _his own blood sister_, seemed to prefer Percy to him. And then, to make matters even worse, Camp Jupiter made him Praetor. Okay, semi-leader was okay. A rank below, level with Octavian, was acceptable, too. But, _Praetor_? In a _week_? That p***ed him off on a whole new level. He didn't understand how Percy managed it. He was nothing like a Roman. The complete opposite, in fact. But, of course _Mr. Perfect_ could manage it, couldn't he(?) Even Piper and Leo seemed to be picking Percy over him and they were _his_ friends first.

Jason went to his room and sulked. Falling asleep, he woke up the next morning feeling worse than he did last night.

He padded to the dining room and surveyed the room. Percy was sitting at the head of the table _(of course)_, with Annabeth on his lap. Hazel was sitting to his left and Frank was on his right. (Jason didn't mind that.) _After all, they _did_ go on a quest with him_. Leo was sitting next to Frank and Piper was sitting next to Hazel. They were all laughing at some joke that Percy was telling everyone.

"And Zoe didn't even notice the joke. So when we were talking and laughing about the dam restroom and the dam gift shop, she didn't know what it was about. And she was so confused, and that just made it even more funny."

Everyone was laughing. Jason didn't understand. That was probably the most stupid thing he had ever heard. Percy stopped laughing and reached for his fork, so he could eat his blueberry pancakes, when he stopped. "Hey, Jason. We were waiting for you." He grinned up at Jason.

"Yeah, man." Leo continued. "We were thinking about setting a course to follow today, but we didn't want to start without you."

"Why? Looks like you don't need me." Jason knew he was being mean for no reason other than outright jealousy, but he made no effort to stop. "Just ask your captain."

"Look, dude, I don't-" Leo began.

"I wasn't talking about you, _Leo_." Jason interrupted. "I was talking about Percy." Jason stared at Percy, missing the flash of hurt on Leo's face.

"Wait, what?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Man, did I do something wrong?" He looked around, but everyone was as confused as he was. "'Cos if I did, then I'm sorry-"

"Of course you're apologising. You're _always_ apologising. You're always Mr. Perfect, aren't you? You always do the right thing. You're always the hero. Well, guess what? Move aside! Poseidon's kids aren't as powerful as Jupiter's children, so know your place!" Jason ended up yelling.

Annabeth slid off Percy's lap as the older boy stood slowly. He still stood about two or three inches taller than Jason and Jason was trying hard not to look as intimidated as he felt. "I may just be Poseidon's kid, Jason, but if you don't take control, I will."

"Oh yeah? So, you were in complete control when the Great Prophecy was about? Huh?"

"You want to lecture _me_ about the Great Prophecy?" Percy's voice sounded incredulous and his fingers twitched towards his pocket, where everyone knew he kept Riptide. "Grace, I _was_ the Great Prophecy."

"Really? What about Luke?" Jason saw something flare in Percy's eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Annabeth muttered. "This won't end well."

"Jason..." Piper warned, but Jason held up a hand to silence her.

"What _about_ Luke, Grace?" Percy asked, with gritted teeth.

"Just couldn't stand Annabeth being with someone other than yourself? Couldn't stand the thought of someone else loving her?" Jason goaded.

"Jason..." Hazel cried, softly, but Frank held her back.

Percy's hand dug into his pocket and out came Riptide. He didn't open his pen, so Jason didn't take out his _gladius_.

"Jason Grace," Percy said in a warning tone, "be _very_ careful with where you're going with this."

"You couldn't stand Luke with Annabeth, so what did you do?" Jason continued.

Suddenly, he found himself sparring with Percy. He knew it was suicidal unless Percy let him go. Percy was the best swordsman in over three centuries. They were finally locked in an X-shaped position.

"Stop!" Annabeth said. "Jason, Thalia always had had a small crush on Luke, so that made it hard for me to love him as anything more than a brother."

Percy shoved his head through the X until it was right up against Jason's. It was a risky move, but he was strong enough to stop Jason from moving his _gladius_ a centimetre. "Listen here, _Grace_, Annabeth chose _me_. Me over every single guy out there. Styx knows why she did, but _I _was the one she chose. Not Luke and not anyone else. On top of that, I didn't _ask_ to be part of two major prophecies. I don't wake up every day, thinking 'Percy, what amazing feat can you do today?' I'm just the unlucky guy that the gods have picked to mess with. The Fates have chosen _my_ stupid miserable life to be the one they use barbed wire for. _I did not ask for this life_." With that, Percy pushed Jason away and left the room. As he reach the doorway, Jason turned and yelled. "You have their deaths on you, you know!" Percy stopped, not turning around. "Bianca's! Zoe's! Silena's! Beckendorf's! A load more!" He shouted.

Percy turned to him slowly. "You think I don't know that?" He said, quietly. "You think I don't beat myself up every day because of it? You think I can look Nico in the eye without thinking of Bianca's death and thinking that it should have been me? You think I can't look at the stars without remembering Zoe's death? You think I have it easy?" Jason was stunned. "Where on Earth do you think these came from?" He turned and lifted his shirt to show multiple injuries on his back and shoulder blades.

"He never explained those to me. I always assumed that they were injuries from a fight and he just didn't want to talk about them." Annabeth murmured, sorrowfully.

"I see if I can punish myself until I have at least compensated for a _portion_ of the pain and deaths I've caused and it _still_ hasn't worked." That was when he turned and left for real. Everyone heard a splash as Percy dived into the ocean to cool off.


	3. Jealous Jason Part 2

Once he was gone, Jason turned back to his former comrades.

Annabeth, with tear stains on her face, walked up to Jason and calmly slapped him and punched him in the gut, before standing over the edge and calling for Percy to come up to the surface and asking the Nereids to help her.

Leo just stood up, shook his head and said, "I'm out of here, man. Come see me if you feel like being my best friend again."

Hazel came up to him and said, "I don't know who you are or what you've done to the Jason Grace who was my friend, but I'm not speaking to you until that guy's come back." Jason couldn't stand to see her disappointed eyes.

Frank followed her out, but before he left, he added. "I might not have known you very well, but I'm not sure how anyone could have ever voted you Praetor if you act like _that_ when someone else takes control."

Finally, it was just him and Piper. "Jason. What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"Oh, please. Do you not see it, Pipes? Everyone here simpers for his approval and attention and he loves it. He's feeding you crap, but you're just eating it up. He's got all of you in the palm of his hand. It's disgusting to watch. You're _my_ girlfriend, Pipes, but he's trying to break us up!"

"Yes, Jase. I _am_ your girlfriend. Which is why I can say this to you: we're _not_ choosing Percy over you. Percy has been through this before and-"

"And so have I!" Jason interrupted.

"Yeah, but _how are we to know that_? You never join in on our talks about previous quests, so how would we know? Jason, Percy's been doing this sort of thing since he was _twelve_. He has been in a war against the King of the Titans since he was twelve. Now, he's against the Earth Mother. He has slightly more experience than you. If you had heard what he's done, you'd understand why we are letting him lead us." Piper got up and started to leave the room. "Oh, and if Percy is trying to break us up, then he is doing a pretty good job of it." Jason heard his girlfriend start soothing a hysterical Annabeth.

Suddenly, Coach Hedge and Nico flew in. "What's going on?" Nico said, hastily. "We heard yelling."

"Well..." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. Nico looked around and spotted the untouched blue pancakes.

"Oh, man. Did you get in a fight with Percy?" Nico groaned.

"Um... Maybe?" Jason asked. Nico glared at him slightly. "Fine, yes, I did."

"Great." Nico slumped. "The one demigod who you don't want to get angry is angry."

"Why don't I want him angry?" Jason asked.

"That's easy." Nico turned and shadow-travelled to a place. About ten minutes later, he returned holding a VCR tape. "Let's watch this." He pushed the tape into the player and the three males sat down to watch the tape.

On it, Jason could see Percy. He was battling the ghost army by the Styx. Well, he couldn't exactly _see_ the son of Poseidon. Instead, he saw a blur that could be _recognised_ as Percy. Finally, Percy stopped. He had Lord Hades in a hold that could kill him had he been human. Nico fast-forwarded until he found another scene. Percy was again a blur and again, his sword was a weapon of mass destruction. Anything that came in close to Percy died.

In the next scene, Percy was fighting a Titan.

"Who's that?"

"Hyperion." Nico answered. "Keep watching."

Jason turned back. Percy was still fighting this Titan, when he suddenly started to pull the winds towards him and create a hurricane.

_"How are you doing that?"_ Grover asked Percy.

_"Doing what?"_ Percy asked back, before looking down. _"Sweet, but just a little bit more."_ And the tape blacked out.

"What happened next?" Jason asked.

"Well, Percy exhausted himself creating that hurricane, as he didn't even know he was doing it. But, that's not the worst he's done."

"It's not?" Jason asked, now actually worried.

"Nope. We'll ignore the thing with your sister, because he nearly wiped out the entire of the North Woods and most of the campers on his own. We'll show you Mount Tam."

Jason watched as Nico changed the device settings to play the Mount Tam incident. He watched, fascinated (and quite terrified), as Percy blew up an entire volcano.

"You know, he inadvertedly gave Typhon the ability to awake."

"He exploded a volcano." Jason still couldn't believe it.

"Eh, he's done worse." Nico dismissed the comment, before continuing. "My point is, Jason, _yes_, Percy is dangerous. _Yes_, he's a force to be reckoned with. _Yes_, he's unpredictable. But, look at these moments."

Nico exchanged the tape for a near exact looking one. In this, Percy was holding Bianca's body, crying. _"It should have been me."_ He was whispering, again and again. _"She had to have seen that figurine. It's my fault. I didn't warn her in time."_ Nico rewinded the tape. Jason saw Percy yell at Bianca exactly as it began to fall. Bianca had plenty of time to run to Percy and stay safe.

Nico fast-forwarded the tape. Percy was standing with Luke. Jason knew that Luke was a traitor and he worked for Kronos. _"We need a shroud. For the son of Hermes and Hero of Olympus."_ Percy had tears stained on his cheeks.

The next scene had Percy and other people, mostly girls, surrounding a girl. Jason recognised her as Zoe from descriptions only. _"Perseus. You were right. You are not like Hercules. You are better. My lady, it appears that not all men are bad."_

The next scene had Percy holding a potted carnation. Thalia was there, as was Nico himself. Jason saw Percy get attacked by the demons of disease. He was sick many times and could probably have not continued, until they reached the Lethe. Thalia and Nico argued over ways to get them across, when Percy just stood and told them to get ready to cross. When his two cousins asked why, he replied, _"I'm the son of Poseidon."_

"No way." Jason responded.

"He didn't let a single drop touch us." Nico replied, fondly.

True to his word, Percy didn't let a drop touch them. It was only when_ he _started walking, that the arch of water started to waver and then, when he was halfway across, it fell. He dragged himself out, but had somehow managed to retain his memory.

"How -?"

"Son of Poseidon. Willed that not a drop of water should touch him." Nico responded.

Like that, Nico spent the next half-an-hour showing Jason that, though Percy was 97% likely to be the most dangerous demigod out there, he was also the most loyal, trustworthy, friendly and all-over nicest guy to have walked the planet.

"What else did you argue about?" Nico asked.

"Well, I brought up Luke and -" Jason said, but Nico interrupted with another groan.

"Dude! You're just making this worse and worse for yourself! Never, and I repeat _never_, mention Luke in front of anyone from Camp Half-Blood, especially Percy and Annabeth."

"I also told him to know his place. And that Poseidon's kids weren't as powerful as Jupiter's kids. I brought up the Great Prophecy and I told him to stop acting like a hero. I told him he had the deaths of his friends on him. He brought out Riptide." Jason spoke again, quietly.

Nico was silent, mouth gaping. "And, he _didn't_ run you through? Jason, he _let_ you win. He's gone against _gods_ and won. One minute, let me just get someone."

He disappeared and returned with Thalia. Immediately, Thalia smacked her brother. "What in the name of the _gods_ have you done?" She snapped. "Percy is the best person out there! If there's one person I could choose to have my back, I'd choose Percy and I'm pretty sure anybody else who's close to him would, too! You ask him that question, he'd be stuck for hours, maybe _days_, thinking of the answer, and he wouldn't know, because that Kelp Head is too damn loyal for his own good! Percy's powers exceeds our own. We _know_ our limits. We've reached them tons of times. Percy? He hasn't even _touched_ the halfway mark, yet. If he wanted, he could rattle the stars. With his power, he could become the next King of the Heavens. _He turned down freaking godhood so he could be with Annabeth and his friends and family!_" Thalia was so close to yelling. Jason stood, mouth gaping. "He has the worst luck. He was part of the Great Prophecy and he's part of the Prophecy of Seven? He's fought Kronos and Hyperion and Atlas? He's taken on Hades a multiple of times and Ares and Medusa? He fought the Minotaur twice, Anteus and the Chimera? He fought Echidna and hellhounds and the Lotus Casino? He was against Iapetus and Charybdis and Scylla? He fought Circe and Polyphemus and he accidently freed Typhon? He nearly got burned to death, but stayed accidentally for two weeks on Calypso's island, a period of time during which everyone thought he had _died_ and so hosted a funeral for him, only for him to be at the back of the Big House, watching? He saw so many of his friends die? He fought the Nemean Lion and Ladon and skeletal warriors? He fought the Furies and the hydra? He fought Procrustes and Prometheus? He was given Pandora's jar and had to _force_ himself not to open it every time his heart was being ripped out? He had to lead an _army_ all by himself when he was _sixteen_? He didn't, and still doesn't, have it easy. When I was fifteen, a day away from being sixteen, I chickened out, I became a Huntress because I was _scared_ of what would happen if I was the Prophecy kid. So I dumped the responsibility on Percy. He's none too smart in the academic and book departments, yeah, I'll give ya that, but he's got _street smarts_. And those street smarts have saved the world so many times! He knew what to do, by gut instinct. Then, when he thinks he's safe to be a normal demigod, he gets kidnapped and taken by Hera and dumped in the Wolf House and is given amnesia as a near-birthday present. He then has to go through practically everything _all over again_. Everyone thinks that the Fates, who knit everyone's life, are knitting his poor life with _high voltage electric barbed wire_ with spikes and lasers, _just_ to see how much a single demigod can take. Even_ before_ that, his life was hard! Even before he knew he was a demigod, he was _abused_ by his ex-step-father! That was a piece of information known only by four of his close friends: Annabeth, Grover, Nico and me. He was stalked by a Cyclops at five, he was followed by a Fury for most of his sixth-grade, he thinks he's a mental case kid! He thinks so lowly of himself, it's crazy! He thinks so highly of everyone else, that he thinks that he's worse than everyone else, that's why he always ups his game, so that he can 'be worthy of our company'. He has a rock-bottom self-esteem and no self-confidence, something which you, Jason Grace, haven't helped with! Annabeth, Nico and I were getting him to_ finally_ feel good about his drawing from freaking _third grade_!" She yelled the last part. Luckily, all the rooms were sound-proof. Nico was nodding along and looked pitifully out of the door when Thalia brought up the drawing. "Jason," Thalia said in a quiet, calm voice, "Percy is the best person to have on your side and you don't want to make an enemy of him. Percy has many godly friends, most of whom owe him something, as well as really like him. He has _no_ self-esteem and _no_ self-confidence. He does not believe he has done anything worth being proud of or being complimented on. When someone compliments him, he replies with, 'It wasn't just me. So-and-so played a part, as well. I can't take all the credit.' He causes physical abuse on himself because he _can't stand_ to see someone else in pain, whether that be mental, emotional or physical. He abused himself when Bianca died. He abused himself when Zoe died. He abused himself each and every time someone he knew had died." Thalia looked down, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I only know because he always came to ask _me_ to sneak him some ambrosia and nectar." She looked up again, her face streaked with running make-up and tears. "Percy's a good guy, Jason. A _really_ good guy." She turned to Nico. "Nico, take me back now. I... I need to rest." Thalia and Nico disappeared into the shadows. Coach Hedge had left the room when Thalia had appeared. Therefore, Jason was alone in the room. He sighed. His sister was right. He was being stupid. He hadn't realised Percy had it so bad. They'd _just_ got him to feel good about a third-grade drawing? He's the same age as a senior! That's a drawing from _ten freaking years ago_!


End file.
